


just a teensy bit presumptuous

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: Uraragi endeavors to be on his best behavior every time they’re around other people. Even when they’re not, he tries not to take liberties with Rikao, reminding himself to be mindful of his place. To maintain a polite distance.But he does slip. Like tonight, for instance
Relationships: Rikao (SB69)/Uraragi (SB69)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	just a teensy bit presumptuous

Contrary to what Jalope informs him to be the popular belief, he can be quite presumptuous at times. Especially with Rikao. He’s hardly proud of it. If anything, he endeavors to be on his best behavior every time they’re around other people. Even when they’re not, he tries not to take liberties with him, reminding himself to be mindful of his place. To maintain a polite distance.

But he does slip. Like tonight, for instance.

"I’m fine," comes Rikao’s voice over the phone. His voice betrays nothing—no note on what could likely be fatigue or the beginning of sleep. "That is, I have arrived home safely, and nothing is amiss."

It’s well into the night, and he really shouldn’t be calling. But he’s been unable to stop thinking of Rikao ever since he excused himself earlier that night. Hardly five minutes since the end of their performance, really. That doesn't happen quite often. He usually chooses to stick around for a bit longer, dryly wisecracking at Jalope or simply enjoying another drink or two. 

He might have been tired. His days are undoubtedly long, yet he still found the time for their little band. Uraragi feels as if though he cannot come up with the appropriate words to express how he felt about that. He's eternally grateful, that's for certain. But also worried. Yet he still wants Rikao to keep stopping by. It's all rather inconvenient, having contradictory thoughts. 

But he does say, "That’s good," in regards to Rikao’s safety. His relief is no lie, at the very least.

"Sorry," Rikao says after a short pause, his voice low. "That is, have I acted in a way that would cause you concern?"

Surprised, Uraragi sits up straight. There’s no one else in the bar, and he’s taken one of the seats at the counter. It’s better as opposed to pacing up and down the floor, fidgeting as he spoke with the Rikao, sensitive and observant as he is. "Pardon?"

"Earlier, at the bar. I am aware of my current mood, but it wasn’t my intention to take it out on anyone present. That is, if I said or did something that was unpleasant, I apologize."

"No, no!" He clears his throat, then adjusts his tone and volume as he speaks again. "I was just...I just wanted to check in on you. You left rather early. Early for you, for any of you, I mean. And, well, you hardly spoke, too. Jalope and Kusuka seemed rather curious as well, so I... I do apologize. I do not mean to pry, but I couldn't help worrying."

"I see—"

"I know how the cases you handle are confidential, so you don’t have to explain." Unlike in movies, where a lawyer or a detective might drunkenly confide in a bartender out of frustration, Rikao has always been tight lipped when it comes to any of his on-going work. He can hardly fault Rikao for it, of course. It's all rather obvious how much he takes his job and his responsibilities seriously. But as things remain as they are, Uraragi can’t even offer him advice, only food and a drink of his choice to perhaps soothe his nerves.

"Ura—"

"I was just wondering, maybe I should have called off the performance for tonight? You’d have more time to rest then. I’m sure the others would have understood. And if there’s a time you’d need to leave early again, please don’t hesitate to say so."

"Uraragi."

"Ah." He was babbling again. "I’m sorry. I didn’t—"

A light chuckle cuts him off, and he can feel his chest tightening. Warmth creeps up to his face, and he can only purse his lips, determined as he is to bask in any opportunity that Rikao expresses even the slightest hint of amusement. "You hardly ever panic," he says, no longer laughing, but with a rather chipper hint to his deep voice. It makes Uraragi squirm in his seat, covering his mouth as he did so. "That is, it’s surprising when you do. Not that there is any need. It’s just me, Uraragi."

Briefly, he considers how he would act if it were anyone else. Jalope. Kusuka. No. He absolutely adores them, without a doubt, but neither would likely cause him to be as flustered as he feels at that very moment.

At a loss of what to say, he just offers Rikao a light laugh of his own.

"I wanted to perform. Although I did also want to stay. That is, I think I would have liked to taste your cooking tonight as well. But I do have work left over. Perhaps tomo—"

"I can bring you some," he blurts out, before fully realizing what he said. He’s thought of it often. He’s fond of cooking in general, of course, but there’s...novelty in the idea of poking his head into Rikao’s room and gently calling him to come down for a bite to eat. Or simply bringing him something to nibble on as he leafed through documents. 

"Wha—"

"If you want," he says, almost stumbling over his words. "It won’t take long. Unless...you’re almost done with your work?"

"Ah, no. That is, I’d likely still be awake for a while. Maybe for a day more."

Uraragi frowns. "Rikao-san, are you—"

"But you don’t have to go all the way here. I have food...I think." There’s rustling, and then crinkling. Plastic? "Yes, I have rice crackers and some candy right here."

"...Did you have a proper dinner?"

There’s a long pause, and that’s all that Uraragi needs.

"Would you like some cream stew?" There’s still some left, after Jalope and Kuuska asked for some earlier. He made more than for two, just in case. "Or would you like something else?" He begins considering what he has on hand. He always has ingredients for curry. Or maybe Rikao would appreciate bite-sized fried chicken instead?

"Cream stew sounds nice. But—"

"All right. I think I’ll be there in less than an hour. Maybe thirty or forty minutes?" Running might raise a few nocturnal eyebrows, but, maybe if he walked as fast as he could...

"Uraragi, it’s late. That is, it’s well past midnight. You should be resting."

"I’m nocturnal," he reminds Rikao gently. It’s hardly an exaggeration. He usually rises at around six in the evening—five if he absolutely has to—and goes to bed at nine in the morning. Unless something came up. Then he'll have to face the morning sun with a restrained grimace. 

"Oh. Right. I…"

"Forgot?" he supplies, hoping that his voice sounds good-natured enough.

"It simply slipped my mind. That is, it wasn’t my intention to." Rikao sounds very very small. As if embarrassed. Uraragi would have rather liked to see his face then. Is it quite red? Perhaps his desire to see would be considered bad taste, but he can’t quite help himself. Rikao's rather charming, when he’s embarrassed.

Uraragi laughs. "That’s all right. Do I have your blessing to proceed now?"

"The...the streets could be dangerous."

"Ah, I think I’ll be all right." The farthest of unpleasant memories try to surface, but he shuts it out and reminds himself that the life that he has at that very moment is what matters. Rikao has insisted as much. He still insists as much. "I can protect myself. You needn't worry." 

"Of course. But still. That is, I'd like it...if you're not forced into a situation where you have to defend yourself at all." 

Uraragi blinks, taking his time as he lets the words sink in. "You truly are too kind, Rikao-san," he says, softly, and he wonders how much affection he betrays. He's never really figured out if Rikao's simply dense or if he only chooses not to react to any signs of affection directed at him. 

"Just...be careful. That is, I'm not saying that you're the type to pick fights, but...the less you have to deal anything like that, the better. I think. That is, I...I'm..." 

He holds his breath, unsure if he should Rikao intends to continue his thought. But far too many seconds pass, and he decides to let it go.

"Thank you," he says, every bit sincere. “I’ll call you again when I’m there."

He might be imposing. Pushing his luck, perhaps? He sets worrying about it any further aside in favor of providing Rikao with something to eat. Since Rikao’s working, instead of anything with alcohol, perhaps he should bring some tea with him as well? He’s begun making plans in his head on what else to bring—sweets are an absolute must—with phone still pressed against his ear, when Rikao speaks again.

"I should be the one thanking you, Uraragi." He could have just been imagining it, but Rikao’s voice sounds softer then. And, perhaps, warmer. With a hint of something else that Uraragi would really rather not think about then in fear that it all might simply be wishful thinking. So he'll settle on considering it as a product of his imagination.

The same goes for the sight of Rikao with a dusting of color on his cheeks and a hint of a smile on his lips, when Rikao opens the door to his apartment later on.

And, well, it's rather presumptuous and simply all too shameless, but he fancies the idea of being allowed to come over like this on a quiet night once again.

**Author's Note:**

> they are cute and i would fight for them, your honor. protecc uraragi at all costs
> 
> first wrote this back in january this year and im so glad that "uraragi doesn't have a bouncer for his bar bc he's strong enough on his own" sounds very logical and up to canon now so i had to edit very little. i love one rabbit....
> 
> If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me [here](https://twitter.com/songsofthestars). I also post about my fic releases, along with a lot of doodles, over [here](https://twitter.com/findingarcadia). For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
